Grell x Sebastian
by iNSaNiTyLiFe123
Summary: Black Butler Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Chapter 1 - The Meeting.

I was walking with the Young Master down in the village, We were looking for the villian that had been killing Prostitutes, 'Jack The Ripper'. It hadnt been long before we found out, Madam Red and her butler but it wasnt a ordinary Butler no, It was Grell Sutcliff the Grim Reaper. He was a reaper that reaped souls from people on what he said was 'The To-Die List', But that wasnt the confusing part the confusing part was their Gender, Most people say they are a Girl and others say they are a Boy. The Truth is I dont even know, Their gender is the most confusing part of them that I cant even decide myself...Oh dear I rambled on and we havent even began our story yet. Oh well, Here we go as I was saying my young master 4 months ago had found out his Aunt, Madam Red was part of the Jack The Ripper case along with Grell Sutcliff, Her butler who if you didnt know killed her and fought me. Sadly his Superior Officer William or 'Will' for short took him away and I didnt see him until this moment.

Another case had came up after a while of women who were just married had been burning to death and as usual the Queen wanted us to sort it out, Little did we know who would show up. A Chainsaw noise came from above and there, There was that Boy/Girl..Whatever gender they were...Grell Sutcliff the Reaper that was part of the 'Jack The Ripper' case.

I caught the chainsaw with my hands and they said, "Sesbas-Chan, Ive been DYING to see you!" and did that weird thing with their hand and did a smile which showed his Razor Sharp Teeth. "So you're the one that has been pulling the strings behind the scene, Grell?" I asked Grell, Who gave a smile and said "Ive only been pulling the strings of out hearts!" He said and took a lunge at me but I dodged and as usual he fell on the ground, Face first. My Young Master went ahead and before I could leave Grell said, "Sebas-Chan! Why do you do these things to me!? Im still human after all!" Grell whined and I said before I left I said, "Because Iam merely One Hell of a Butler.." And I ran off to find my Young Master.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arragements

Grell's POV:

2 weeks after me and Sebas-Chan's meet again, He rejects me all the time and did it again..I had enough I know but usually a good visit to my best friend cheers me up. Undertaker wasnt a really busy man but I was so I didnt get enough time to visit him at all! I did however get William to get me the weekend off so I had loads of time!  
It took me a good 5 minutes to get to the shop and the Carpet door thing tricked me again and I fell to the floor, Laughter was heard and it was obviously Undertaker, "Hahaahah! Grell my friend after all these years you still dont know that trick? Hahaha, I thought it would be obvious by now!" He offered his hand to me and I happily accepted.."Anyways what are you doing here? Did Sebastian reject you again? You know I cant help you on that but I can cheer you up!" Undertaker had sat on the counter after he helped up from the floor. He started to chew on a bone shaped biscuit that he always bakes but he calls the Cookies (Even though those arent even cookies we still let him think that..) "Yes Undertaker Sebas-Chan rejected me again and I dont think a simple cheering up is going to help me this time.." "Oh Really? Well maybe we should research what else to do to cheer a friend up! I have lots of books, Oh this is going to be so much fun Am I right?!" Undertaker smiled widely and got up to find the books he keep somewhere in the shop, When he gets bored or lonely he reads books about humans and that sort of stuff, He claims it is research of Demons, Humans and Grim Reapers even though he was a reaper himself he still wanted to research them in book and he really didnt feel lonely after that.. After a good 20 minutes of hunting for books Undertaker returned with lots of books for us to read about cheering a friend up and he beckoned me to sit with him in a coffin he obviously must sleep in, To be honest it is kinda creepy to think a immortal Grim Reaper sleeps in a coffin that he will probably use for a dead person. We started reading to try and find something..

Sebastian's POV:

"SEBASTIAN!" I heard the Young Master call, It was confusing how he calls on me while Im preparing dinner or tea or something, But Iam in a contract with him and I must follow orders..I put my Blazer on and started to walk up to my Young Master's study room, I knocked on the door and heard his voice, "Enter." I opened the door and stepped inside, "Young Master you called?" "Yes, I have decided to throw a ball next weekend and I have a list on who I want you to invite it is possible the Queen might come so I want you to prepare and clean the house and keep everything and everyone in order.." "Yes, My Lord.." I bowed and took the list scanning down who was attending, My eye stopped when I caught one or two names there, Undertaker and Grell..Oh great..Grell...I dont mind Undertaker, At least he isnt clingy and attached to me as much as Grell is.."My Lord.." My master's head popped up and started at me, "Yes Sebastian?" "I have a few concerns about the guest list..." My lord stood up and walked in front of me glancing at me, Looks like he wasnt happy about what I said.."Do you have a problem who Iam inviting, Sebastian..?" "No, My Lord its just...Undertaker and...Well...Grell is on the guest list..Iam curious to ask why..?" My master scoffed and walked to the window staring out to the world.."Because...The Queen has asked me that I invite these two, I sent her invitation earlier than everyone else obviously..She has questions to ask them also...She is concerned about the mysterious deaths and coffins that go around London recently..Her bodyguard has reported seeing the Undertaker and Grell doing these actions and wants to make sure it isnt true..If The Undertaker gets called guilty we would have no information for cases and all the bodies would be found and the shop will be closed..And destroyed.." My master to a moment to catch his breath and he sat back down, "If Grell gets caught all of the demons and Grim Reapers will be exposed and you will be too...You know how he is..And I need you to train them how to act normal..Undertaker will take anything as a laugh and Grell will get jealous at who even get close to you..This is a order Sebastian..No matter how hard or difficult this may get invite Undertaker and Grell and train them to act normal!" He raised his eyepatch and revealed his other eye.."Yes, My Lord.." I bowed my head and walked out ready to invite everyone...fter about a hour of searching I finally found something that could help Undertaker cheer me up.."Undertaker!" I shouted, He came up with from a barrel of salt with his head popping up with a book labelled "How To Make Meals With Salt." "Yeeees? I hope you found something and didnt shout on me for nothing...I really am enjoying this book..!" "...Y...Yes I found something! Come and see!" He got up and out of the barrel and looked over my shoulder.."Sleepover...?" "Yes! We could do that tonight! We could stay up late, Read books, Play games! Oh it would be so much fun!" Undertaker was confused at first but his face returned to a big grin, "Oooh, Yes...Lets do that..." I got up and waved goodbye, I will see you tonight then!" I gave him a hug and he returned it holding me tight he whispered in my ear, "Im always watching..Even when you change.." I jumped back and he burst out laughing, "HAHHAHA! Its ok...Hahah...I was joking...Hahahahaha!" Undertaker went back into his barrel of salt and started to read his book again, I ran out with delight, My first sleepover it was gonna be awesome!

Ciel's POV:

With Sebastian being set that task I could finally relax knowing that the secret of Grim Reapers and Demons wouldn't be released but it wasnt the biggest REAL reason why..Between you and me I feel like Sebastian should start to spend more time with Grell...Like how Alois has been sending a lot and I mean A LOT of time with me and I feel like he is now in love with me..Lucky me..Anyways thats for the next story after this one...This story is about Grell and Sebastian..Now where were we, Oh yes..I was in the study room relaxing for a bit and then Mey-Rin came bursting in, "Yes Mey-Rin? I do not have time for you right now..." "Yes sir, I know sir but still! We have a problem Finny was helping me get the plates and the cutlery but...We tripped and now we have made such a big mess in the hall way and now no one can get through..!"Mey-Rin dropped to her knees and started to sob and say "Im sorry, Im so sorry!" "Right, Calm down now, Calm down...Okay...Go and clean it up will you? And borrow Tanaka's set up so at least we have something to put food and drinks in and on..." Mey-Rin immediately got up and out the door...I was counting the seconds Finny would come running in and telling me he broke something else...After about 20 seconds Sebastian came in with my afternoon tea, "Sebastian..?" "Yes, My Lord?" Did you send out the invitations yet?" "Yes, My Lord they have been all written and sent away.." He started to pour my cup of tea and handed it to me.."Okay...On Monday next week until Saturday you will train Undertaker and Grell understood Sebastian..That is a order.." He bowed his head and said, "Yes, My lord.." and walked out of the room..

Grell's POV:

-That Night-

I was so excited! I was already walking to Undertakers, I had brought everything I needed My PJ's, A toothbrush, Toothpaste, Hairbrush, Makeup, The usual..I entered the shop and yes, The Carpet thing tricked me again! I fell on the floor and the Undertaker burst out laughing and his head appeared from his Barrel of Salt, "Hahah, My, My did we not learn from this afternoon..?" He got up and helped me up from the floor, "Heh, No, Besides did you put that up on purpose to prank people?" "Well...Maybe...Hehehe..." He giggled and and sat down on the counter and patted the spot beside him.."Well? Are you going to sit beside me or what?" "Oh, yes!" I sat down beside him and I started to show him a book I found, "Its called a Baby Album..William gave it to me! Its shows pictures of me when I was a baby! I wanted to show you!" Undertaker took the book and examined it for a bit before finally saying, "Oooh, Interesting, I do believe I kept pictures of me when I was a baby too! Let me see.." He bent over behind the counter and searched for a album, After a couple of minutes he came back up and showed me the book of the baby Undertaker, And goddamn he looked way different today..."Wow, You were so different back then! I never knew you have such sparkling eyes!" "Yes I did, And I was so proud too! But my hair grew over them and now Im used to it...But you...You were very much the same..Except your were a boy...And Short Hair...Hmmm...You suit long hair better.." Undertaker started to examine the baby pictures that showed of my hair...He must really like my hair..After a while we changed into our PJ's..I changed into a simple Red tank top with Red Shorts..Undertaker like T-Shirts and PJ Trousers...Huh...Never Knew That...We started to do random things, Undertaker wanted to try put makeup on me so of course I let him..He was 60% accurate...He thought the lipstick was blush while thinking blush was foundation, Yeah...But he got the rest right, Well...Some of the rest...After midnight we started to blast some music and began singing along. "One more drink then I swear Im going home, Truth is I dont really have a place to go.." I was quietly singing along and Undertaker heard and sung loudly, "POUR, POUR ME ANOTHER!" I burst out laughing and sung along...We were both singing our hearts out until we fell asleep...


	3. Chapter 3 - Training

Grell's POV:

-The Next Morning- (Monday)

I woke up the next morning with Undertaker laughing in his sleep, I guess he really enjoyed himself, Or he is having a really funny dreams..Anyways I got up and started to get changed into my clothes. Undertaker after a couple of minutes woke up and looked around, "Grell, Oh..Did we..?" He looked confused and worried, I could feel my heart pounding more and said "No Undertaker we didn't, Remember..Sleepover..?" I tried to make him remember and after a moment he smiled and remembered "Oh Yeess...I remember Hopefully I cheered you up! I hade fun last night with trying to put makeup on you! I hope you didn't mind!" Undertaker stood up and put his usually robe on and started packing my things up. Just then Sebastian came in and stood in front of us, "Undertaker...Grell...As you may have received in the mail and if you haven't then I must have forgotten, My master is holding a ball on Saturday and the Queen is coming..Now you maybe wondering why. Ill tell you..She is concerned of all the mysterious deaths that have occurred..You both know that you two take part in this..And she wants to meet you so I must train you to act natural or the Queen ,May get concerned and realize that you two are part of the act, So if I train you the secret of Grim Reapers and Demons will be kept a secret and we can go on with our normal life's, Well Normal is taking it a but to far for Undertaker but still...You both are to meet me at the front of the Phatomhive Manor at 10pm tonight, We will begin your training so I can get this over with quickly..Understood?" He stood there waiting for a answer with red blood eyes Undertaker laughed and said, "Yes sure I will be there! Grell can come with me and it will be so much fun!" He said, Acting drunk, "Yes Sebas-Chan It will be fun and Ill tell William and ask Ronald to cover me!" I dived at him but he dodged and I face planted into the wall, "Now be gentle with , She is sensitive you know!" Undertaker got up from his bed and helped me back onto my feet. "Yes Sebas-Chan Iam very sensitive and you should be ashamed of yourself!" I dusted myself off and threw on my clothes while packing away my things, It wasnt long before Sebas-Chan bowed and said, "Im apologize Grell I did not know that, I shall try be more gentle." Then he walked out of the shop and went away, "Oh well we shall go there together and we will begin with !" Undertaker laughed and lay down and I walked out to go to work.

William.T Spear's Office:

"No Sutcliff the answer is final, You cannot have Ronald cover for you again just because you need to go to that demon with Undertaker tonight, You will smell of demon and it is highly offense for a Grim Reaper to walk in with a Demon scent on them..Now get out before I forcefully drag you out of here!" William pushed his glasses up and went back to his boring paperwork, If you know me well enough you know Ill do it anyways..I walked out of the door and went to Ronald, "Grell-Senpai!" He shouted and ran over to me, "Ronald! Hey! I need you to do me a favor.." "Grell-Sempai how much shifts do I need to cover for you? You know I hate overtime..." Ronald sighed and slouched in a nearby couch..."I knooow...But still, Its for a good reason this time..I promise..." I moaned at him, Ronald was like a little brother to me..Even though he was a little bit annoying, It still would change..."Okaay...Hand me over the work and Ill see who it is..." Ronald said utterly defeated at my excuse.."Thanks!" I said to him as I dashed off to Undertakers, Tonight was gonna be awesome! Sebas-Chan will be there too!

Sebastian's POV:

10pm - Phantomhive Manor:

I waited at the front of the manor for Grell and Undertaker, Honestly...My young master making me do this..? What on earth was he thinking...Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts a carriage came up to the manor..I quickly went over there and opened the door..It was Lord Trancy and his butler Claude.."Michaelis.." He said, "Faustus.." I replied..We just glanced at each other before Lord Trancy called at him, "Claude, Hurry up I want to see Ciel before we leave! You can chat with your love later but for now you can follow me until I get there!" He was bouncing around until Claude said "Yes, Your Highness" he bowed and walked off...There, Grell and Undertaker arrived..Grell charging at me and I as usual got out the way and Grell on the floor..He had a nasty cut on his face when he looked up, I almost felt bad for him but..I said, "Well..Looks like your both here..Why dont you follow me and I can show where we will be training for the next few days.." I said and started walking away.

Undertaker's POV:

After a while of walking we managed to get to our destination, Of course me and Grell got stuck sometimes because we were chatting away with some of the employees at times, Sebastian got annoyed lets just say and it really wasnt going well.."Well then...Grell...Got to the other room and Undertaker stay here..." Sebastian had stated Grell did exactly that and Sebastian went with him..I tried to keep and good ear out if Sebastian tried anything, But I doubt he will...(Sorry Undertaker...Thats just not how my mind goes...)

Grell's POV:

Sebas-Chan locked the door and smirked..I didnt like the idea at all.."Now Grell...Before I start I would like to set some ground rules while we are doing this.." I gulped scared for once, What was he going to do? Pray for me reader as I go on in this story.."Okay..." "Good...Now, First: Dont be too loud and wake my master up..It is highly disrespectful and I wouldnt like to go through another lecture..." Sebas-Chan had sat down and I sat down opposite him..."Secondly...These sessions are private and confidential, No other being may know... Understand?" "Yes.." I didn't move although my mind told me to, He stood up after a moment and cupped my face and pulled it up to meet his eyes.."Lastly...When this is all over..Your all mine.." He pulled away and sat down and crossed his legs, "Now lets begin..Pretend Im the queen Im going to ask you some question concerning the recent worries I have...Act natural and If I say something try not to get worked up.." (Uh huh...'Worked Up'..) "Ok..." I gulped and stood infront of him..He had the most weirdest high pitched voice ever and it was hard to not laugh.."Now...Grell Am I correct? As you may of heard or maybe you haven't Im not sure..Recent killing have happened and people have reported you and someone named Undertaker to have took part in this...I would like to ask you some questions regarding this..Is that alright...?" "Y..YES!" I basically screamed..."Ok...Anyways...Firstly..Do you know how or WHO committed this..?" Ok, I got nervous and knew I couldnt do this but I had to..."I KNOW WHO DID IT! TWO SPECIES NAMED 'GRIM REAPERS' AND 'DEMONS' ROAM THIS WORLD UNCOVERED AS NORMAL HUMANS! GRIM REAPERS COLLECT THEIR SOULS OF THEIR VICTIMS AND DEMONS CAN MAKE CONTRACTS WITH HUMANS AND TAKES THEIR SOUL AT THE END OF IT!" I stopped and panted for breath...Sebastian sighed and looked down with his hands on his face..."Grell...Grell...Thats the opposite of what you do...If you said that the whole of the guests would stare at you.." He sighed again and came closer wrapping his arms around my waist..(Straight into it..) "Grell..My sweet Grell...You do realize that if you say that we cant see each other anymore? It would be such a shame..." Our faces were inches apart, Then just noticing the cut on my face...I forgot I even had it.."Oh..That cut is still on your face...It looks awful on your beautiful porcelain skin...I guess I should take care of that before it gets infected.." He gently stroked my cut which was on my cheek...I winced at his touch, He unlocked the door and he went out. Undertaker came in after a couple of seconds with surprisingly concerned face, "Grell? Grell are you okay? Did he try anything and hurt you? You have a nasty cut on you?" "Yes Undertaker, Im fine. I had this mark already remember? I jumped at Sebas-Chan and he moved out the way so I fell on the ground and got this mark..And no he didnt try anything.." I lied, Saying that Sebas-Chan made a move on me will concern Undertaker and I probably will never see Sebas-Chan ever again so I might as well keep it a secret right? Undertaker sighs, "Oh thank goodness..If he did I wouldnt know how to control myself, Anyways as you can see I have trained myself to stop laughing half the time...now all I need to do is make sure I dont give away any information and relax..Maybe if this goes better than expected I might be able to return to being a Grim Reaper, It all depends though..." Undertaker shifts his eyes to Sebas-Chan walking up towards us, "Ah, Undertaker it seems that you have managed to get out of the room I left you in. I was just getting medicine for Grells injury here..Please feel free to walk around but please be quiet..My young master is fast asleep and I would not like to disturb him.." Sebas-Chan walked up to me and started attending to my wound, Something was up and I really wanted to find out...


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ball

Ciel's POV:

-Saturday Morning-

I was sitting in the dining area where I had just eaten Breakfast waiting for Sebastian to come in so I can ask how the training went with Grell and Undertaker..Alois was, if you werent already expecting was attending this Ball, You will get to see how this worked out in our Ciel x Alois story..But right now it will be mainly Sebastian and Grell. While getting lost in my thoughts Sebastian walked up to me and took my plate, "Is there something wrong my lord?" "No, No its nothing...How did the training go with Grell and Undertaker...?" "It went very well my lord...Undertaker seemed to have trained himself most of the time and it took a while to get Grell to calm down when I pretended to be the Queen but after a while he managed and now they are both properly prepared for tonight.." Sebastian hands me a cup of tea and starts to walk out..."Sebastian. Prepare the Mansion for tonight, I dont want anything undecorated understood? The Queen takes balls VERY seriously.." "Yes, My Lord.." With that Sebastian bows and walks away...

Grell's POV:

-William T. Spear's office-

"Sutcliff." The single word..I knew who it was exactly...William...I could feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and blood gushed out.."OWW! WILLIAM THAT HURT!" "Sutcliff you have 50 overdue souls you have not still reaped, Anymore and you will see the end of your job..." "I knooow but cant you spare me paperwork just this once! I might my your saviour in keeping the Grim Reaper secret!" Williams eyes looked shocked, He didn't look impressed and slapped me with all his might I felt a stinging pain on the right side of my face, "Sutcliff if we left that in your hands I would be forced to move countries and never make contact with you again. This paperwork better be finished by tonight I will drop by to pick it up and please, Do it right this time." William walked away pushing his glasses up with his Death Scythe.. Ronald came running up to me afterwards. I tried to conceal the tears that were forming in my eyes but I just couldn't do it..."Grell-Sempai! Whats wrong? Your right side of your face is as red as your hair! And you have a nasty scar on that side to!" "Oh, Im fine Ronald..I have a one sided cold that's all...It will go away don't worry.." I started to walk away out of the building not making eye contact with anyone or anything, After 5 minutes of walking I bumped into someone.."Im so sorry...Please forgive me..Im just clumsy and stupid..."

Sebastian's POV:

"Im so sorry...Please forgive me...Im just clumsy and stupid.." Someone bumped into me..I instantly recognized that red vibrant hair, "Grell..? Grell are you alright..? Your face its bright red and the cut still hasn't went away...You look horrible, Let me take you home and clean you up.." Grell slowly looked up, She looked like she was crying, It looked horrible, Wait, Why Am I thinking Grell looks horrible I should be smirking and hurting her, And Iam referring to Grell and a she..Whats going on with me Iam a demon and I should not have feelings...But something is telling me I should...Grell held my hand and I walked her back up to the Mansion, I was getting a cake for my young lord, It was Lady Elizabeth's birthday today and the ball was basically her birthday party...We got there quite quickly and I led Grell to my room, The Ball was 3 hours away so I had enough time to tend to Grell and decorate the Mansion. I only did it briefly because I also had to go to town and but some things.."S-Sebas-Chan..?" Grell had whispered loud enough for me to hear.."Yes Grell?" "Why are you being so nice to me.." Grells eyes were full of confusion and sorrow.."Grell...Its complicated ok, I cant just tell you why I'm being nice to you.." "S-Sebastian...W-Why Iam already aware no one cares about me and know I cant know why my senpai is being nice to me all of a sudden...I-I dont like it..." Grell wiped her tears away roughly from her face not wanting to make eye contact with me..."G-Grell look at me please...If I could I would tell you its just...I cant please forgive me but its more complicated than it seems..." I wrapped my arms around the broken reaper and cuddled her for a bit just to see Mey-Rin at the door with a flushed face.."O-Oh I didnt know we had a guest, No I didnt! I was just coming to draw the curtains, Yes I was!" I sighed and pulled Grells face into my shoulder.."Its alright...Just...Quickly draw the curtains and get out...I dont want anymore interruptions understood?" "Y-Yes !" Mey-Rin quickly dashed to close the curtains but tripped on the way, Face Planting into the ground..I sighed and got up releasing Grell from my grip and closing the curtains and sighed, "Mey-Rin I told you I didnt want anymore interruptions now did I...?" I pulled Mey-Rin up only to result in her tripping again and, Yep this actually happened...KISSED me in FRONT of GRELL! Mey-Rin quickly pulled her face away with a flushed face and a bleeding nose.."Out. Now." That was all I could say without her pissing me off..She quickly ran off and I turned to Grell..Tears running down her face and a Broken Heart..More obvious than ever.."Grell..."

Grell's POV:

"Grell..." That was all I let him say before cutting him off, "N-No..Dont s-say anything S-Sebastian..." I stood up, "Im sorry, Im sorry I ruined your time with your girlfriend.." I ran off..As fast as I could hearing footsteps after me with a distant shout.."Grell...! Grell stop its not what it looks like...!" I lost my breath at the front garden only to hear a child's voice.."Mey-Rin really broke your heart didnt she?" I turned around and saw Ciel sitting down.."Dont worry...Sebastian and Mey-Rin dont go out, Ive made sure of that...Anyways..My butlers rose shouldnt be running around like that..She should be inside with Sebastian getting ready for the ball..." I was speechless and breathless from the running, "Grell." Sebastian came up to me.."Grell...Im sorry, Im so sorry you had to see that stupid act..I would never kiss anyone else except you..Your my rose...Your my red haired reaper...I love you Grell..." He barely spoke..The whisper he made.."Sebas-Chan..." "Shh...Dont say anything..Lets go inside now.." He scooped me up and he walked back to his room..Ciel smiling and said, "Not everyone doesnt care..."

Undertaker's POV:

It was 10 minutes before the ball started...Grell hadnt arrived yet..I was worried sick..She had eventually turned up saying she had extra work to do..We started walking to the Phantomhive manor..Where Sebastian had walked up and greeted us wrapping a hand around Grells waist, And even through my hair he could see the confused look I had made on my face, I was wearing such a fabulous princess dress that people got worried and kept asking me "Are you alright, Do you need me to provide you with a suit sir?" But I loved my princess dress I was waiting all day for to arrive! Ciel came up to me later in the night with the most confused face ever, "Undertaker...What are you wearing? Are you serious that you show up in a dress?" "Yeess, Iam...Ive been waiting all day for it to arrive and it finally did so what was I supposed to do, NOT wear it to a ball?" I smiled at the young earl with Alois Trancy there clinging on his arm and smiling, "Cieeel.." He moaned out "Dont go annoying the people who want to be fabulous..I for one think he looks beautiful and he should just show his beauty!" "Thank you my young one! I thought being a princess would be perfect for me to wear..!" I went in a circle flowing my dress around with me.."Oh..Sorry Alois...Theres Elizabeth...Please excuse us.."

Sebastian's POV:

I was pouring wine into a triangular glass cup for the ball, I saw Grell talking with...Undertaker...With a Princess dress...Yup...Anyways after I was done I heard a little of the conversation.."Oooh, Grell my dear Im so happy for youuu! We should dance to celebrate!" "Really? I was kinda hoping I could go out to the garden for a bit..." "Okaay, One dance and THEN we can go to the garden..!" "Okay Undertaker! Come on princess..!" She took Undertakers hand and started to dance..I chuckled and went over to...Oh god, Elizabeth and Ciel and Alois...Not a good scene, Maybe I shouldnt go over there..."Sebastian!" Ciel called, "Yes, Young master?" "Please tell Lady Elizabeth that she is overreacting that Alois is on my arm...Its just friendly.." (HAH! You thought that the Engagement was off! You'll see when that happens in the sequel..) "Of course my lord..." I kneeled down infront of Lady Elizabeth who was crying...I was wanting to tell her to please leave and that I wished Alois was my young master's fiance, Instead I said "Lady Elizabeth, My Young Master has just got one of his friends on his arm..Its nothing really..Dont worry.." "B-But..Im his fiance...I should be d-doing that.." I looked over my shoulder to Ciel rolling his eyes and Grell..Laughing and smiling with Undertaker who truly enjoyed being a Princess..I had my eyes on them for a while when I was drowned out from my thoughts, "Sebastian. Go over and join them if you want..Iam going outside with Alois..." I jumped when My Young Master had told me to do something.."Yes, My Lord.." I got up and walked away while Lady Elizabeth went with...Me...What? "Mi'Lady? What are you doing?" "Im following you Sebastian! You seem like the only one who likes me..So Iam going to follow you!" I gulped and went to Undertaker and Grell hugging her into me.."Sebas-Chan! We were just going to the garden.." "Oooh! I love the garden!" Grell covered her ears and buried her face in my chest.."Shh...Shh Grell dear.." Undertaker pets her head and I cuddled her.."Lady Elizabeth could you please leave now..? We would like to be alone for a while.." "Aww, But-" Her voice was cut off by Alois.."Leave them alone now..They have nothing for you..." "Hmmph! Fine..."| Elizabeth walked away taking the huff..."There you go..! Ciel wanted me to get her away from you three..Is the red haired one alright..?" Grell lifted her face and uncovered her ears.."Is she gone? That hurt my ears.." "Yes, Grell shes gone are your ears alright now..?" I asked Grell who looked up at me, "Yes My ears are alright...I would like to go to the garden now.." Undertaker had went off with Claude Faustus to do some things...So I lead Grell to the garden and saw Alois and My Young Master...Grell sat down and I heard some words that prove that he will be coming A LOT more now.."Love you..." (YAY!) They started to hug and Lady Elizabeth came over and I decided not to watch anymore and turned my attention back to Grell.."Sebas-Chan, Can I ask you something..?" "Yes Grell, Anything..." "Can you promise me that whatever happens, Whoever betrays or hurts us..You will always love me?" I cuddled Grell in my arms and cupped her face so that I was staring into her beautiful green acid eyes of hers..."I promise..Ill always love you..I can now tell you why I was being nice to you...But lets rest for now..." And I kissed Grell with all the passion I had left in me...I felt my face heat up as I held Grell close to me until I walked to my bedroom and laid her down and I went to my duties until laying beside my rose until falling asleep...


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends Lover

**I will now add my own OC's into this..They will probably suck I know but Im crap at OC's, If you want I could do a whole story based around there entire backgrounds..**

Sebastian's POV:/p

I woke up to find myself with a sleeping Grell Sutcliff in my arms..I realized that my Young Master wouldnt have been woken yet..I tried to get out of bed and try not to wake Grell up but...She woke up as soon as I moved 1 inch.."Hmmm? Rachel is it that time already?" Grell got up and looked around.."Oh..Sebas-Chan Im sorry I thought you were someone else..." "Its quite alright Grell but...Who is this 'Rachel'? Is this person one of your friends or...?" "Oh yes..She is one of my fellow Reapers and usually comes over to my house to get me for work..In fact, She might drop off at Undertakers today maybe we could catch her there!" Grell's eyes filled with hope and quickly got dressed and practically pulled me up and smoothed out my clothes.."Grell, Grell sweetie calm down...Im sure she will but not at 8:30am. Grim Reapers need sleep but I doubt they would get up this early.." Grell chuckled and said, "Oh she would..But we shouldnt worry! You should attend to your master and I should make a quick phone call!" Grell dashed away and I felt confused..'This sounds oddly suspicious...But Grell wouldnt harm me or herself' I thought as I went to attend my Young Lord..

Rachel's POV:

So sorry for this...Have fun reading my OC's POV, Tell me if you liked it! :)

I woke up round about 7:30am, It was natural I suppose, Being a Grim Reaper and all I dont really get full sleep I should say..I went to attend my Young Mistress as usual too...She was a normal sleeping wolf..Thats a metaphor of course.."Young Mistress, Please wake up..If you dont then you'll be late to the start of the day.." A 13 year old girl rose her had and her Dark Brown hair only going to her shoulders appeared...Her fringe on her right side had grew over her right eye..I guess you could say she liked it like that.."Alright..Im up, Any reason why your so eager to get me up?" Her eyes shifted to meet mine and gave me a confused look, "Oh...Right, Undertakers correct?" "Yes, Correct my mistress.." (I had nothing else to put for that so sorry...) I tied the curtains back and dressed my master, Her name was amazingly 'Rachel' too, I never had a chance to think about it...After breakfast I went to tidy around the manor before leaving, I stopped infront of a mirror looking at myself..My shocked face staring at my Red and Black eyes, I never expected to see myself. My Black Hair dangled down from my head I also had fringe gently about my eyes, One of my eyes was scratched with three lines the middle being the longest. Black makeup on my face aswell..Okay yes I like black but its not like Im obsessed..I shook my head and walked on forgetting what I look like..

Sebastian's POV:

We walked down to Underaker's as Grell had paperwork to give this 'Rachel' turned out her last name is 'Black' and had a previous name of 'Michealis' maybe shes a long, lost sister...Who knows? We got there round about 10:45am as my Young Master had somethings to do today, when we arrived a couple of two girls were there, one was round about my masters age but round about 6foot..She had shoulder length thick hair with a eye length fringe and a side covering her right eye. The other looked older with a eye level fringe too but with thick long black hair at her feet, A scratch on one of her eyes and was sitting on Undertaker's lap with his hand wrapped around her waist while talking. He noticed I was here and said "Oh Hello Butler, Grell dear what are you both doing here?" He giggled and looked at the Black Haired girl, She smirked and said "Grell do you have paperwork for me?" "Yes, Rach I do, Will wants it for Monday and you have 10 souls to reap for 7 days...Basically the week.." Grell's gaze was on her, "I believe you are correct? You work with Grell at the Grim Reaper society?" She crossed her legs and her Black eye looked directly into my Red Eyes.."Yes thats correct, And I presume that you are ?" "Yes, Iam and who is this?" I shifted my eyes to the other girl, "Thats my Mistress, Miss Rachel Katherine Walker..." Her red eye had now moved to fix itself on me "Rachel lets hurry up here, I would like to get on with the day without being distracted..." Rachel, um...How do I oh yes, Rachel W had said to and had cruelly glared at Grell..My arm immediately went around her waist and I held her close. "Yes, Young Mistress..." Undertaker cupped 's chin and pulled her lips onto his causing them to kiss, Undertakers hands had now been wrapped around her slim waist and her hands were around his neck. "Rachel hurry up..." Rachel W walked out and Grell had sat on one of the coffins..

After a 'Hot, Steamy' make-out with Undertaker and (Words of my Girlfriend Grell...) then pulled away with two panting Grim Reapers got up and said "Ill be taking my leave now, Goodbye Grell, Undertaker and .." Then she bowed and left the shop. "Mysterious one, eh?" Undertaker had said and took a book out of the shelf and started to read it "You made out with her for 10 straight minutes..." Grell had mumbled while holding her nose as she had a nose bleed, I sat down on the coffin beside her brung out a tissue and gently held it to her nose to get the blood "What are you reading?" I asked while cuddling Grell on the coffin "Oh..Just some books thats all...Eheheheheheheee~" Undertaker giggled and flipped a page.

"Okaay..." I mumbled while having a cloth to my nose and then was hit in the back in the head, "Sutcliff..You have 10 overdue Cinematic Records to collect, I gave you your To-Die List yesterday and they were due for today. Now you have gave myself and you overtime..When will you learn?" I held my head and then Sebas-Chan's facial expression changed to anger, "S-Sebas-Chan your demoning, hehe..." I giggled nervously and I could feel his grip on me tighten, "S-Sebas-Chan..." I winced and he noticed and loosen his grip.."Im sorry Grell.." He mumbled, I gave him a hug and whispered "Its alright sweetie..." "Sutcliff...Stay away from this demon scum.." William pushed his glasses up with his Death Scythe, "Shouldn't Grell be staying away from you, You were they one that injured her..." Sebastian had now stood up right in front of Will.."No, Iam his Superior Officer and he is to do his work, That is my job. Sutcliff when you have finished here you will report to my office understood?" I gulped.."Y-Yes Will..." William walked out of the shop and Sebastian sat down beside me.."My, My whats going on here?" Undertaker had decided to bathe in salt...His head was the only thing visible, "Well...I should get going...Ill see you later." I tried not to shake in fear as I left the shop but Sebas-Chan came out and hugged me from behind whispering in my ear, "You were shaking, Are you alright?" "Y...Yes Iam fine, Im just cold thats all..." I lied a pretty little white lie so Sebas-Chan wouldnt get worried.."Okay..Get work will you? And keep warm.." He kissed my cheek and left for the Phantomhive Manor, "Im so sorry for lying to you..." I mumbled before leaving for Wills office, "You wont need to in a while..." I heard a voice say but I brushed it off and went to the Grim Reaper Dispatch..

William's Office:

I got to the office in round about 10 minutes, I usually take round about 5 minutes but I needed 5 minutes to calm down..Im sure its nothing maybe its another lecture...I gulped before going in.."Sutcliff." "Will, You wanted to see me?" I giggled nervously before he answered, "Stop giggling Sutcliff, You know the drill.."He took a long piece of leather out of his drawer and grasped it, "No Will please..The new cuts havent even finished healing properly yet!" "No other options, Now remove your shirt, Tie, Waistcoat and Jacket.." I hesitated for a moment but then I finally did as I was told and showed my back to him, My back was filled with cuts, Bruises and whip lashes..(Sorry, No smut right now, If you want some smut, Tell me..) Will had recently done this to me and made healed cuts deeper which resulted in the cuts taking longer to heal.."You should have done your work Sutcliff..." I braced myself for the pain that I was about to receive.-LASH!- "ARGHH!" I screamed in pain and more and more whip sounds could be heard even across the whole entire building, This went on for another 3 hours along with a bout of abuse and kissing..After a while I layed there alone, Upset, Alone, Broken and in pain. I could feel my back being torn apart, After a couple of minutes I redressed myself and weakly got up, I started walking while occasionally bumping into something or someone or I just fell..My back stung with pain along with my neck and other various places. I weakly walked past the Phatomhive Manor until I heard a voice, "Grell..!" Then I passed out with final pain stinging through my back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Learning The Truth

**My sister has dared me to do 3000 words in this chapter..So this will be long and might be emotional..So get comfy and enjoy..**

Sebastian's POV:

I hadnt seen Grell in a while and it was starting to worry me, After the day we visited Undertaker's, Grell had set off to work and never returned back to the Manor. I heard someone scream, "Grell!" but my Young Master said to ignore it..I went to get my Young Master up and get ready for the day.."Young Master, Time to get up.." I tried hiding my concerned voice wanting to ask him, "Have you seen Grell or did you hear anyone scream his name last night?" But I held back the thought.."Hmm? Sebastian...Schedule...?" I drew back the curtains and went to dress the Young Master.."At 10:00am you have dance lessons, 12:00pm you have Master Trancy coming over for a bit and then at 12:00am you have a meeting with Mistress Walker..." "12:00am?! Is she insane!? Why 12:00am!?" His eyes shifted to the letter we received yesterday.."Sebastian...Read through this letter...See if anything suspicious is written or hidden on it..." I kneeled down with my hand on my heart.."Yes, My Lord.." I took the letter and went to my office..I read it out loud to myself..

 _Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

 _Earl Trancy has informed me of what has been recently going on...My, My that fiancee of yours really doesnt go away does she...Anyways-_

I saw something suspicious with the writing..Someone else had written on it..I made it out like a flash..

 ** _sdnouw htiw dellif si kcab reH_**

Grell...My mind instantly thought of her..Who wrote this? It was backwards too...My young master couldnt make it out either...Something else was written...Thats why...

 ** _neht klat nac ew, ma00:21 ta teem snomeD_**

Undertaker's POV:

I woke up round about 12:00pm and exited my coffin.."Another Day, Another Day..." I said to no one in particular..I got some tea and sat on a coffin wondering what to do, Until the door was knocked..I put the tea down and peeked my head out the door.."Weeelcome...Do you have a order for meee...Heheee..." "Yes..! This person was found passed out on the ground and I think their dead!" The woman showed me someone in pure red.."Grell...! Oh deary me...Thank you for bringing this to my concern...I shall take her in immediately...Oh deary..Whatever were you doing?" I started talking to her and took Grell in my arms.."Uh..Excuse me where did you find her?" I asked the woman, "Someone had found her and asked me to take her to yours..He found her wondering about and then she stopped breathing..I immediately brung her here..." I felt a frown occur on my face and I held Grell close.."Okay m'dear..Thank you again...I will look after her.." "Okay...Goodbye.." She bowed and then walked off. After she was gone..Well, Heheheeee...Lets just say.."GRELL WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" That.

2 Hours Later:

After a while of raging and stuff...I heard moaning and groaning coming from one of the coffins..."Greeeelll deary...Is that yooouuu?" I walked over to the coffin I put Grell in and opened the lid.."U...Undertaker..?" Grell held her head and groaned my name...I helped Grell up by putting one of my hands on hers and another on her back gently pushing her..She winced when my hand was on her back..."Deary are you okay? You gave me a fright there! I thought you would have never woken up!" "Y...Yes Im fine..I just...Im just curious on what happened..Thats all..." Grells eyes shifted to the door for a bit and then returned to me..."Oh, Okay then Grell...Well...All I know is someone found you near the Phantomhive Manor and a woman came by, Then the person demanded her to take your body to me, She came and told me what happened and then I took your body, Let you rest for a bit in my coffin and then you woke up here, And thats how I ended up telling you what happened!" I raised my voice slightly so that I could cheer Grell up but she kept a straight face the entire time..."Oh, Okay...Who was it?" He voice was slightly worried.."I dont know, The woman didnt tell me who the person looked like or who their name was..All they told the woman was for her to take you to me..." Grell coughed a bit, "Oh m'dear how rude of me, I forgot to ask if you wanted some tea...?" "No thanks, Do you have any juice perhaps...Blackcurrant maybe?" Her eyes looked up at me hopeful for something to drink.."Oh, Let me see deary...Rachel did buy me a few things yesterday..Im sure juice was one of them..." (Honest I love juice...Blackcurrant is my fav...) I walked out of the main shop to the kitchen.."Hmm..Now lets see here...Juice, Juice, Juice..Aha! Juice..!" I pulled out the bottle of juice and poured a bit into the red cup and put water in it and walked back to Grell.."Grell, Deary...Here you go...This should rehydrate you.." I handed the cup to Grell and she started to drink, The coughing going away slowly.."Thanks, Undertaker..I feel much better now.." Grell started to get comfy on the coffin I had put her in..."Take your time getting better Grell, Ok? We woudnt want you rushing and then finding out you werent even near getting better!" "Okay..I will, Its just..Sebastian will get worried and I dont want him searching all around London for me..." Grell put her face down in shame and stared in to the cup which before had Blackcurrant Juice in it and now was empty and had nothing in it, "More juice deary?" I asked Grell who gently looked up with tears in her eyes.."Yes please..." "Okay, Deary..." I took her cup and walked to the kitchen, And got more juice for Grell..

Grells' POV:

"Yes, Please..." I said to Undertaker who simply replied, "Okay, Deary..." He took my cup and went into the kitchen..I lay down on the Coffin which Undertaker had layed me in and thought about life and Sebastian...Sebas-Chan what was he going to think...? Did he care? Is he even wondering about what happened to me? I was well lost in thoughts when Undertaker came back in and the door was knocked repeatedly..Undertaker handed me the cup and then said, "Comeee inn!" The door opened and then a voice said, "Grell..." I looked up, "Sebastian.." Sebastians eyes were filled sorrow and despair, He came up to me scooped me up into his arms and cuddled me into his chest, "Grell..Where were you? I was worried sick! I feared you would never return.." I buried my face into his chest.."Sebas-Chan..I would always return to you.." I started to silently sob into him and he sat down, rocking me back and forth whispering to me, "Shhh, Shhh...Its alright..Grell calm down...Sebastian's here... " I pulled away slowly revealing his soaked shirt, "Im sorry, I got your nice shirt all wet..." "Its ok Grell, You look awful..Your makeup has streamed down your face and your emotions are all over the place...Shhh lets calm down now ok?" "S..Sebas-" He started gently rubbing my back and whispering to me "Shh, Just relax.." Ciel and Undertaker had went into the kitchen to get information so that me and Sebastian was left alone for a bit...I started to feel tired while in Sebas-Chans grip. I laid my head on his wet shirt that I had formerly sobbed on and I quietly let darkness take over me..

Sebastian's POV:

I watched as Grell quietly fell asleep on my shirt, 'My little Kitten, Ill need to run you a hot bath to calm your Hormones down..' I thought as I made plans for when I got back..After being deep in my thoughts and staring at Grell a voice struck through my head, "Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN!" I jumped a bit and saw Ciel glaring at me screaming my name, "Young Master?" "Finally, For an hour you've been ignoring me! We need to leave, Come on!" "Yes, Young Master.." I stood up and walked out the door with Grell in my arms.."Take care of Grell for me Butler!" I heard Undertaker say at me, "I will, I promise..." And then I lay Grell in the Carriage and I started to drive to the Manor..

At the Manor:

We arrived at the manor round about 2:30pm and I let my Young Master out of the Carriage before scooping a sleeping Grell up again into my arms and walking into the Manor. "Sebastian, Look after Grell then get ready for tonight, I feel like you have an enemy ahead of you..And if you do, Show them the Phantomhive welcome.." I could feel a smirk creeping up onto my face, "Yes, My Lord.." and with that the bra- Master walked away and I could start with Grell...I went to the bathroom and locked the door and closed the window..I caught Grell's scent and my god, "Grell...You smell of sweat and blood..It isnt a nice smell.." I whispered to her, "I..I know..." Grell had awoken and started stroking my cheek, "Now if you dont mind, I think Ill take back control.." (If you get those song lyrics I love you..) "Oh..Yes sorry...Ill put you down.." I put Grell down and she stood up and started running the bath, Then turned to me and smiled.."Sebas-Chan you didnt have to bring me here...I could've went home y'know.." "I know but...I have a reason for it...My Young Master has a meeting tonight at 12:00am, Thats when Demons usually meet...And I feel like if I leave you alone even in a place where I know you will be safe..I feel uneasy about it, Like its a trap and they will capture you..Use you as bait into me giving them what they want..I dont want you getting hurt in any way possible.." Grell stood infront of me and gave me a reassuring smile, "Oh, Its ok..Im not going anywhere..Dont you worry..." She kissed my cheek and I hugged her, "Grell..What would I do without you?" I dont know..I dont know..." We stayed like that for a moment, Wrapped in each others embrace.."Hey, Can I go in the bath now? Im getting kinda cold and this smell is getting worse.." I pulled away from Grell and took a sniff of the air, "Oh, Yes of course..Ill come back later to check on you.." I unlocked the door and stood outside, I heard the door lock from the inside. I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch and then Mey-Rin came rushing in panting and trying to regain her breath, " ..! I-I...Ive dropped t-the dishes...Yes I have!" I sighed and titled my head to the side and out my hand on the side of my head, "Okay, Then..Lets go see what you've done.." Mey-Rin waited for me to get to the door and she started to walk beside me, I knew what was she was trying to do...About that kiss and probably her wanting to admit that I love her. I dont, I dont feel the same way I do with Grell..."H-Here it is Sebastian, Yes it is!" She pointed to a pile of glass with Finnian there crying his eyes out as usual..."Finni, What are you doing? You do realize there are sharp objects there and that could cut you..." He stopped crying and looked up at me, " ! I didnt know y-you were there!" I stood up and saluted me.."I can see that, Anyways, Clean this up..I have the young masters lunch to prepare and we have a guest..So please clean it up.." I turned around but turned my head, "And please, Dont mess up or harm our guest, Or you will be seeing hell.." And with that I walked away, Ready to prepare lunch.

Grell's POV:

I was in the bath washing off my horrible scent, My back stung everytime it hit the water..I wanted the pain to end..I wanted to go to bed and never wake up..It was horrible, "M-Mr. Grell..? Are you in here? I was told to check up on you.." Mey-Rin. We had started to develop a friendship and we eventually become best friends, "Come in Mey-Rin..We need to talk.." She unlocked the door and closed it behind her, "M-Mr. Grell? Are you ok?" "Im a girl Mey-Rin you know that, And no Im not..please take a seat beside the bath..Try not to freak out.." "O-Oh yes Ms. Grell! Sorry, Ill take a seat, Yes I will!" She kneeled down beside me and I took a deep breath, "What Iam about to show and tell you is confident, Only you and I can know about it, I will tell Sebastian later..I want to tell my Best Friend about first..It might make me feel better and more comfortable..And yes call me Grell.." Mey-Rin pushed her glasses on her head so her eyes were viewable.."If its confident between us its really important! Whats it about..?" I turned around revealing my back and all my cuts, Bruises and other things I have on my back, Mey-Rin gasped and I could feel her hand gently running down my back, I winced, "Oh, Im sorry Grell..What happened? That looks horrible!" "I...I.." I couldnt say a word..I felt so upset I burst into tears.."Oh..Oh sweetie its okay...Speak it me.." She hugged me and I started explaining, "W...Well at work, Ive recently n..not b-been doing my job...Even t-though I try my b-boss...W..William T. Spears...H...He...He's...Abusing...Me..." Thats all I could say after I took another emotional break down..Mey-Rin started petting my hair and trying to calm me down, I had the courage to speak again, "And he, Hes started whipping me...Everytime I do something wrong and..The wounds I have recently received..Haven't healed yet and..Some are getting even worse and deeper..I dont have the courage to report it and its killing me everyday, I need help Mey-Rin..." Mey-Rin ended up hugging me and petting me, "Grell...I had no idea..Im so sorry..I cant believe this has happened to you...I promise I wont tell! This is really important and serious! I wont ever tell!" "T..Thanks.." I hugged her back and she washed my hair for me, "This is a lot of hair Grell! Maybe I can do it for you when you get out..Would that help you? And I can treat those wounds for you!" "Your too kind to me Mey-Rin.." I smiled and she left me to dry myself off. After drying myself off and changing into some shorts and a long T-Shirt but it didnt go past my shorts, I went to Mey-Rin's rooms and she started brushing through my hair, It was always a bitch so I was used to the pain it came with, After Mey-Rin blown dry it and braided it, "There you go! You look wonderful!" "Thank Mey-Rin, You look wonderful too! I could do you too to return the favor!" Mey-Rin blushed and and took off her maid cap, "Really? You dont have to! I was only helping a friend out!" "Its no problem at all!" She sat down and finally gave in, "Ok! But after I need to treat those wounds!" "Okay!" I stood behind Mey-Rin and she took off her glasses for me to work on her hair. Firstly I took her out out and let it drop down on her shoulders, I started to brush through her hair with a few tugs on the way but on the hole it turned out not to bad, Next I curled it so when it was gently resting on her shoulders it would have its own little curl to it, After messing around with it I finally finished. "O-Oh! Grell its amazing! I never knew you were so talented with hair!" "One of my talents m'dear!" I tried to do my best Undertaker impression but it didnt turn out as great as what I thought it would.."Anyways, I should get back to work, Yes I should..!" She stood up and put her glasses on, "Thanks again Mey-Rin! And remember, dont tell anyone!" "Okay, I wont...! Byee!" She waved good bye and ran off..I decided to walk around for a bit..Before.."Wait..! Those wounds! I nearly forgot!"

3 Hours Later:

"W-What happened?" "Oh, Dear she's awake!" "H-Huh..?" I awoke my eyes to see Sebastian and Mey-Rin over my face, "Grell are you okay? What am I saying your not ok!" I gently went to sit up but Sebastian has pulled me up first.."What happened? Last I remember I was in Mey-Rin's room..?" "Y-Yes you were but you slipped and banged your head on the dressing table, I didnt know what to do so I brung Sebastian but your back was shown and I was forced to say what you told me.." I gulped and I looked away and but Sebastian forced me to look at them, "Why didnt you tell me?" "I..I.." Mey-Rin had already left the room as she was given the hint that we wanted to be alone..Sebastian held me close and started to stroke my braided hair.."Grell...You dont need to be ashamed..You should of told me..Those wounds are so deep they could of been infected by now..When Mey-Rin told me what you told her I was ready to punch something..You let this go on with me knowing?" I started to choke on my tears and wanted to let my emotions pour out just then but I kept control of them, "You...You didnt care at that time..I just kept it hided as I thought you would just shut me out..Like everyone.." I buried my face in his chest and he held me close.."Where are we Sebas-Chan?" I asked and he placed me on his lap, "We, My Kitten are in my room..I took you here when I was informed of your accident.." I took my face out of his shirt a little and looked up at him, He smiled at me and started to speak again, "Now, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to prepare you some lunch but since it is now 5:45pm I guess I will have to ask you if you want me to prepare you some dinner..You look hungry.." And on cue my stomach rumbled and I held it, "Uh, Yes Iam..Can I please have some dinner?" I put on some cat ears and he rubbed my stomach then he smiled, "Of course my kitten, Also you didnt need to put the cat ears on..Your already adorable enough..But since you put the kitten ears on I guess you earned something.." He leaned in and kissed me while wrapping my hands around my waist, I winced when he reach my back. He pulled away "Oh Im sorry kitten, I forgot about your back, Let me heal that up for you.." He stood up with me in his arms and walked me to the bathroom. "Okay, Lets get you sorted out shall?" I nodded and Sebas-Chan started to treat my back, "Ow!" "Sorry sweetie.." After a while Sebas-Chan was finished he picked me up and layed me down on his bed, "Now rest Kitten before dinner, I shall bring you your food after Im finished with the Young Master..." "Okaay Sebas-Chan..." He kissed my forehead before leaving, "Hey!" He turned his head to look at me, "Yes?" "Can I get a kiss?" He chuckled before walking back over to me and gently kissed my lips before leaving the room..

Sebastian's POV:

I exited my bedroom after giving Grell a gentle kiss and went to cook dinner, "Your not bailing on tonight, Correct?" I turned my head to see her at the window.."Why would I? The meeting is on my Young Master's schedule so I must follow it..." She giggled, "Ah, Yes..Thats what butler do right? Well..I should be off I only stopped for a moment..My boss really is stubborn y'know?" She winked at me, "Ah, Yes..I should be off to, Until tonight then.." She uncrossed her legs and stood up, "Yes..Until tonight.." Then she dashed off out the window, I went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for my Young Master and something for Grell after..The bell kept ringing from my Young Master's study, 'He calls me in the most ridiculous of times..' I put on my Tailcoat and started walking to my Young Master's study, When I got to the door I knocked on the door, A voice could be heard from inside, "Enter." I entered the room, "Yes, Young Master? You called?" He looked up at me, "Yes, I want you to sent a letter to Alois Trancy's estate, Tell him he can come with me to this meeting tonight and can you please..Clean up the garden as Finny has decided to ruin it again.." I bowed and put my hand over my heart and said, "Yes, My Lord.." Then I walked out of the room and went to my work..

11:50pm - That Night:

"Sebastian, Hurry up!" My Young Master called on me, "Coming My Lord Im just going to get Grell!" "Well get a move on, We only have 10 minutes to go!" I went to my room where I found a sleeping Grell on my bed, "Grell, Grell wake up.." Grell had turned on her side and moaned, "5 more minutes.." "No, Grell we must leave now.." Grell had sleepily opened her eyes.."Ok, Ok Im up.." I took Grell's wrist, "Sorry about this.." I yanked Grell by the wrist and ran, And I mean ran to the carriage where I roughly out Grell to the seat beside where I got in and started down to the Estate..

At The Estate:

We had arrived at the Estate and it was only 11:55pm, We got out and I knocked on the door, The door creaked open to reveal with some Candles in her hand, "Ah, Earl! We've been expecting you, Please do come in.." She stood to the side to let us in, "Oh, Grell..I didnt see you there, Good thing I did though..Undertaker told me about what happened today how are you feeling?" Grell had stopped to talk to the maid, "Oh, Rachel Im fine..I hope Will didnt take to much of a rage at you.." "Hehe..You know how he is..But no he didnt..And I would recommend you dont go back to work for a bit..Thats all Im gonna say..." She started walking to the main part of the estate, "Please excuse the long wait, My Young Mistress has just had a bath, Ill go and get her.." She had went up the stairs, Not long after Master Trancy had arrived, "Faustus" I said, "Michealis.." I wrapped my hand around Grell and pulled her close while she was daydreaming so she didnt really take notice, " Stay away from her, Or you will see hell..." He Scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I wouldnt dare touch THAT thing.." I growled at him and looked away before a fight started, "Okay, My Young Mistress is up in the Waiting Room, Ill escort Mr Earl Phantomhive there with Master Trancy if he wants to join.." "Of course he'll join! I mean, Ill be happy to take him with me...-Cough-" My Young Master had decided to join in, "Ok, Mr. Michealis is it alright if you wait for me in the garden?" "Yes, Thats alright.." I started to walk to the garden, When I got there I heard coughing and well...Noises I went to check it out and I found something Im still haunted with even still to this day.."Oh..Oh god thank...God..H..-" She threw up blood on the ground which flew to my shoe, "H..Help me..!" She started to reach her hand out to me so I could help her..She then proceeded to crawl to my ankles and hugged them..Coughing and spluttering, "H..Help..Please...!" I went to crawl down but a voice said, "Rachel..What happened?" I looked up, Undertaker stood there with his Death Scythe.."U..Under-" She threw up blood again..."Oh, Butler...Did you do this?" "No, I heard her cough and I went to investigate and found her here.." Undertaker had scooped her up in his arms and held her close..."Okay..Well...What happened? Im sure you know the answer.." He looked down at the broken and beaten girl with the thick, long black hair..She nodded and said, "I..I was just doing my job..Then...S..Someone...Attacked me...Morphed into me...And now...Left me here..." She started to take deep breaths and Undertaker frowned, "Oh well Butler..We must take her to rest..." "She will heal herself, correct?" "Yes.." We started to make our way to the manor and we quickly found her room, Undertaker set Ms. Black down and started to breathe properly again..Undertaker frowned again, "Now er..Sweetie..Why arent you..Er, Healing?" He chuckled nervously...She sat up...And told us..This...

 _"Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never showed me how to heal_

 _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man.._

 _How Do you love someone, Without tripping in the past?"_

She weakly smiled and summoned her Death Scythe using it as support to get up and walked up to Undertaker, he wrapped his arm around her beaten up waist, "I think we should tell him.." He said with a slight smile, and Ms. Black smiled gently with her bloody mouth, "Lets..." She turned to me with her Red Eye and came up to me, Using her Death Scythe as a Walking Stick.."Sebastian..." "Yes..?" I asked, Grell had just came in and had woken up from her daydream, "Grell come here.." Grell immediately went over to her and she pulled the collar of Grells shirt down a little, Revealing a little marking signal on her neck..It looked like..No..It cant be.."Thats...Thats..." " Your mate mark..Sebastian, I found this out recently but...Well..Grell is your mate and well..." Ms. Black moved closer to me.."Iam your daughter.." Readers...Dont give me that look! I know...but...STOP WITH THE LOOK!

 **Wowie, 4626 words..I definitely out done myself..Next Chapter, Smut definitely! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Re-Union

**This is going to be a smut chapter like I promised in the previous chapter..Warning right now!**

Undertaker's POV:

"I'm your daughter.." Rachel had said to Sebastian whos face had turned to shock and while Grell had, well...Burst out laughing for no apparent reason.."E-Excuse me?" He had asked while I moved my hair out the way revealing my eyes, "Yes, Butler..My girlfriend is you and GRELLS daughter.." I raised my voice slightly for Grell to calm down.."Eh?" She asked finally calming down and sitting on the bed, "Grell, Come here..." Sebastian said to Grell as Rachel staggered back to me and I wrapped my hand around her waist..Sebastian examined Grell's neck and his pupils grew smaller.."I couldnt of done this..Ive never been mated before in my entire life..." "Well, You have had a long life...So I wouldnt blame you for not knowing, What has it been...? 33 years? Probably..." Her Young Mistress had came in with Ciel and Alois hugging him..."W-When did you get here?! SATAN!" Rachel had shouted before jumping on the bed..Ill admit the 2 have always had a close relationship.."Haha...Very funny..." Small Rachel had walked up to the Demon Rachel and tackled her to the bed..Yay..."Nooooo, Plz...Why...THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Grell and Sebastian had walked out...They had things to talk about and take in for a bit..So Me, Alois and amazingly Ciel joined in and tackled each other to the bed..

Grell's POV:

Me and Sebas-Chan had walked out because I was kinda upset..I realized I was crying and Sebas-Chan took me out for a bit, "Grell, Sweetie whats wrong? Your crying..." Sebastian started to stoke my cheek and wipe away all my tears.."I...Have and confession to make.." "Huh..?" I hugged Sebas-Chan and looked him straight in the eye, "I..I knew...Of..Everything...The mark...Even when I first met you..I knew..When you hurt me..Pushed me away..The mark hurt...It glowed up..." I started to sob again and Sebastian hugged me tightly.."Grell...Why didnt you tell me?" He asked.."I wasnt allowed to...And now...You know after years of me knowing.." I buried my face into his chest and sobbed for a bit, Soaking his shirt in the process..I swear he smirked when we hugged.."Well kitten, The will not do at all..You shall have to be punished.." He whispered in my ear and I calmed myself down before being pinned to a wall with my hands in the air..."I wont hurt you...Ill be as gentle as I can be.." He licked up my neck after..I moaned quietly.."M..More.." My head decided to say...He chuckled and released me.."My, My..Arent you an impatient kitten..At home my dear...At home.." He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair before holding my hand and walked into the room of tackling each other..I can still remember..The memories..The hateful words... _"Your just another stupid Grim Reaper!"_ _"I have work to do...I shouldnt slack of to waste my time with_ _you, anyone but you.."_ Another tear trickled down my face and Sebastian caught it with his thumb.."Would you like to go home now dear?" "Y..Yes.." Sebastian nodded and looked over at Ciel, "Young Master, Me and Grell will be taking our leave now, Are you staying over here or will someone be escorting you over back to the manor?" Ciel stopped tackling Alois and looked over before Rachel stepped in, "Ill take him back, Its not far..At least..69 metres away..Hehe~" She giggled to herself as Undertaker pinned her down again.."Okay then, I shall see you back at the manor.." Sebastian gently took my hand and we walked off..

At The Manor:

We arrived at the manor and Sebastian let me out and walked me to my room, I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.."You have no energy whatsoever do you?" Sebastian asked me, "N...No.." I must have lost control over my body as my body had went limp all of a sudden and tipped over, Sebastian eventually caught me and hugged me close, "Ok...Lets get you to bed..Your punishment will commence when your feeling better.." He scooped me up and walked me to his room. He lay me down on the bed and tucked me in, "Ill leave you to sleep, It was a lot to take in..But if your my mate Im protecting you with all my life and Your no one elses but mine." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead, "Im going to check on the servants..Ill come back later, ok? I love you..." "Love you too..." After he walked out I cuddled into the bed, Taking in Sebastians scent..I closed my eyes, Only to be greeted by a nightmare..

" _Bassy!" I said as I lunged at him, He turned and dodged me as I face planted into the wall beside him, "Grell Sutcliff, What are you doing here? Iam very busy with my chores..I dont need to deal with your nonsense, If you havent already figured out..Im a demon and we cannot feel emotions. When will you learn?" He turned again and I pouted, Hiding the fact my heart was completely shattered and I wanted to cry, "But Sebas-Chaaaan..." He cut me off by punching my stomach, "No. Stop...I cant love, Do you understand? I cant LOVE!" He raised his voice and grabbed my throat while pinning me against a wall.."GET THAT IN YOUR THICK SKULL!" He threw me in the end of the hallway and walked away, I burst into tears before being alone again, Wishing I could be alone_ **_forever._**

"Grell! Grell!" I heard a voice that was gradually getting louder and louder, "GRELL!'" I sat up drenched in sweat and Sebastian looking up at me, "S...Sebas-Chan?" I asked and he nodded and went caress my cheek.."Are you ok? What happened? I was checking the servants when I heard you scream my name...You were twisting and turning in your sleep.." I wanted to say I just had a bad dream but..I let my guard down and burst into tears infront of him and let my emotions flow out, Sebas-Chan gently wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his chest and whispered in my ear, "Shh..Shh now, Its all over now..Ill protect you.." He kissed my forehead and I cuddled into his warm embrace and chest, "I..I remembered.." I whispered as I had the courage to speak again.."Remembered? Remembered what?" I went to his ear making sure my breath brushed against it, "I remembered..Those times...The times when you pushed me away, Hurt me...Broke me...Lied to me..." He gasped slightly and held me tightly, Pulling me into his chest.."It hurt...Sebas-Chan...It hurt..How much you hated me...How much you wanted me to die...To leave you alone...Forever..."

Sebastian's POV:

"It hurt...Sebas-Chan...It hurt..How much you hated me...How much you wanted me to die...To leave you alone forever.." "Grell..." I whispered, I was at a lose for words. Grell had remembered the pain and it came back to me, The broken, Tired, Upset and Innocent Grim Reaper in my arms was needing attention and love..Instead of speaking I scooped her up and held her close, My ear still felt warm from Grell's hot breath on it, "Sweetie, You should relax, There has been a lot of information given to us today..Its a lot to give in..And your exhausted with no more energy in your body..I can see it in your eyes...Lets go to bed.." I tucked Grell into bed and I took off my Tail Coat, Waist Coat and Shirt so I was shirtless, I got into the bed and Grell cuddled into my chest, Sleeping almost immediately, "Goodnight, I love you..Grell.." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes..

Undertaker's POV:

While pinning down Rachel down, Ciel and Alois started making out right on the scene..With no shame...Not kidding, Rachel giggled and that broke my gaze out of staring, "Hey, You gonna stop staring at the 13 year old boys there pedo?" I laughed and kissed her fore head, Well...More or less her fringe but still..IT COUNTS! She pulled me down and my face was beside her neck until she started to bite mine, I groaned softly, "R-Rachel..M-Mdear..What are you...Doing?" I moaned softly as Rachel dug her teeth into a sweet spot of mine into my neck, "N..Nearly done sweetheart..." She whispered as she continued biting my neck, "A ..Alright M'dear..Take your time...Im quite enjoying this.." I groaned one more time before she pulled away and smirked, "Hehe, Now your a demons property, Clearly marked and you cant be claimed by someone else, I now have a excuse for going into Yandere Mode..." I didnt know how to feel at first but then I smiled, "Good little Yandere..." I patted her head and I felt my neck, Blood was drawn but Im guessing why..She held up a mirror (Dont ask) And I reviewed my neck, She had made a simple circle with a 'X' through it, It was visible to anyone and She was proud of it..I got off her and she sat up smiling revealing her fangs in her mouth (There her natural teeth,Shes not a vampire thats kinda Mary Sue-ish but still..NATURAL TEETH PEOPLE!) ,"Now, We should get Ciel and Alois back to their senses shall we?" I asked, They were still kissing each other.."Ah yes, But first.." She walked over and started to suck the mating seal she had just bit in my neck licking my neck too, "R...Ra-" She cut me off and I moaned.."Shhh...Im only licking the blood off..You taste wonderful by the way..Well..My Young Mistress is better but no offence!" "Thats okay M'Dear..Lets get them home now.." And we separated them and got a carriage ready...

Sebastian's POV:

6 Hours Later:

I opened my eyes to a bedroom, I felt pressure on my chest and I looked down. Grell was there mumbling my name "S...Sebas...Chan..." I chuckled, It was actually quite adorable to be honest..I went over the events that had happened earlier...It hurt..So much to know that Grell remembered everything...I felt a slight pain in my chest as I remembered, All those times Grell was neglected, How I didnt care..It was so hurtful..I remembered a moment just then to, But I wanted it to go away..

 _I was doing the chores for my Young Master when I heard my name, "SEBAS-CHAN!" The flamboyant Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff, What an annoying boy...He thinks he's a girl..How pathetic, Maybe I can use him in some way...He'll like that..I can always use a toy, He came running up to me but I dodged as usual "Grell Sutcliff what are you doing here? I have no business with you at all..." "I wanted to come see my precious Sebas-Chan of course!" I sighed, He always uses that horrible nickname for me..Why cant he use my normal name Sebastian? Is it to much to ask? "And why? You have no reason to be here.." He pouted and said, "But Bassy! I have needs to y'know?" "Oh really? Well Grell I could take sometime off for a bit if you want?" His eyes lit up, "Really!?" I smirked, Finally Ill be alone.."Yes really come, Let us not dawdle.." I beckoned him to follow me into his bedroom. And he was easy to play like a 5 year old child, It went on for 3 weeks and then-_

"Grell!" I accidentally said out loud away from my accidental burst out, "Se..Sebas-Chan?" Grell had stirred in her sleep and opened her beautiful green acid eyes.."Oh...Sorry sweetie, I woke you up didnt I?" "No...No you didnt..I was..-" I stroked her long red hair and kissed her forehead, "Shhh now...Sleep...Ok? You deserve it.." She leaned her head back onto my chest and closed her eyes again..Poor girl..So Broken and tired inside, "Put me to sleep, Evil Angel..~" She sung quietly while sleeping, I remembered her singing something ages ago, I sung something in her ear, "Why cant I breathe, Evil Angel..?" She cuddled into my chest and I relaxed..Taking in her scent..I let my Young Master sleep in a bit..I was enjoying the moment a little too much...

In The Evening:

(I wrote this at 11:33pm at night, Give me a break Im lazy..)

After a full days work I was able to go back to Grell with her blasting music in the room, 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Put me to sleep, Evil Angel! Open your wings, Evil Angel!' I chuckled and cuddled next to her, "Oh really?" She jumped at my sudden out burst, "Se...Sebas-Chan?! When did you get here!?" I kissed her neck, "Did you forget your punishment, Little kitten?" She looked nervous, "No...No I didnt..Im...Just scared..Ive never done this before.." I rubbed her waist, "Ill be as gentle as I can, ok?" "Ok..." I cupped her face a kissed her gently with my tongue exploring her mouth and touching hers..

A Moment later:

After a while we found our selves naked and me inserting myself into Grell, She winced, "Shh...Take your time now, Get used it and then Ill move.." After a minute Grell nodded and I moved up and out into her while rubbing her member.."Sebas...Sebas-Chan!" She moaned out as I went harder and faster, "G...Grell..!" I groaned out as I kept ramming into her, "Sebas...Sebas-Chan, I...Im gonna...!" And then she cummed, With me releasing myself inside of her..Her seed was all over my chest and her body was full of sweat, I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, "Sebas-Chaan~" She moaned out and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in.."S...Shhhh.." I whispered..She closed her eyes and dazed off, I could feel sleep take over and I let it..

 **Wow..I finished at 10 to Midnight and I skipped a bunch of shit..I know...Bad Lemon, Im tired ok? I wanted to finish it before school as in my IDL class I work on the story there..I cant write smut there..I hope you enjoy, I might make a better lemon with my OC and Undertaker if you want? :P Anyways, Thanks for reading...! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Blood and Gore

Sebastian's POV:

I opened my eyes to see Grell cuddled up into my chest while, Fully...Naked. I wonder what I did last night? She was mumbling in her sleep and my heart melted, It was just too adorable ok? Young Master please don't read this..I beg you. ;-; I relaxed for a bit and a knock came from my window, "Hey..Lovebirds? Get up. NOW." I turned my head to see Rachel standing there with a knife in her hands, "May I ask what you are doing with a knife in your hands?" She looked down in her hands and looked back at us, "Reeeaasoons.." I rolled my eyes and Grell started to wake up, "Hmm? S...Sebas-Chan?" I protectively wrapped my arms around Grell's waist and pulled her close, "Hey..You ok?" She nodded and the window was open, "I don't have all day, If Im late one more time William will make sure I have unpaid overtime! Do you know how much it sucks ass!?" Rachel had snuck in, And was rummaging through my clothes, "I don't need you picking out my clothes y'know? And for a Demon Butler you seem to like to cuss a lot.." She smiled and sat down on a nearby chair, "Ah, Yes..My Young Mistress wants me to loosen up a bit and let go of life..Y'know, Be normal..Her family is coming over and when their around Im ordered to be normal and not give away that Im a Demon..I honestly feel upset to be honest.." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand looking at a wall, "Seriously? Im sure you'll be fine besides it not like your everyday schedule is...OH!" "Uh huh.." She said and got up with bloodied clothing..."E...Excuse me?" I asked and Grell looked up, "Her everyday schedule is around her Young Mistress, It will be hard for her not to be with her every second of the day.." Then I remembered..Ciel.."I need to get up and attend to my Young Master.." Rachel closed her eyes and put her gloved hands over them, I got dressed and told her she could open them now, I went to get the tea and breakfast I prepared before attending to Grell and walked up to there..Seeing Master Trancy there too I pulled the curtains back, "Young Master, Time to wake up.." He groaned and sat up, "Why now? Why not at lunch..?" "Because your schedule is quite busy remember? Also did Claude give permission for Master Trancy to be here?" I asked and just on cue Master Trancy woke up and stretched, "Claude gave me permission and said that I could stay! Its great!" He smiled and I dressed them both before exiting the room and going back to Grell who was easily dressed and was looking down at the floor, "Grell...?" I called out and she jumped, "Oh! Bassy! I didn't know you were there! You gave me a heart attack!" I chuckled and sat next to her, It had been so long since Grell had called me 'Bassy', I was quite happy that it wasn't forgotten.."I need to go to work..I don't want to be late and...Y'know..." She stood up and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap, Whispering in her ear before she left..."If that boss of yours decides to hurt you I will make sure he feels the exact pain that you felt..Its unacceptable for you to be hurt and humiliated...I wont allow it.." I kissed Grell's cheek which was bright red and started to cry..."S..Sebas-" I stroked her long red hair and calmed her down, "Shhh...Calm down now..Go to work and come back safe ok? I love you.." My grip on Grell wasn't released until she calmed down and was ready to go..I just hoped for the best..

Grell's POV:

Grim Reaper Dispatch:

(Im at IDL making this...I have nothing else to do with my life...)

I walked out of the Phantomhive Manor to work when I bumped into Ronald, "Grell-Sensei!" He waved and I smiled, To be honest I will never know how he has so much energy.."Hey Ronnie! Is Will here?" He smiled, His orange and Night sky coloured hair shining, "Yeah! He wanted to see you.." My mark started to hurt on my neck..I immediately thought of Sebas-Chan..."Oh..Ok, Thanks.." I walked off to Will's office and my neck ached all of a sudden, People started to smell my demon scent and gave me snarls and disgusted faces..."Grell..." A whisper came and I turned seeing Sebas-Chan there, "S..Sebas-Chan what are you doing here? We should go to my office.." He held my hand and we walked to my office, Entering and we sat down, Me on Sebas-Chan's lap.."I came to see you Grell..Im guessing your neck hurt..My hand started to feel weird as well..Mates really are notified if someone is in danger.." I cuddled up to him and held me for a bit, "We should get going..Come on Ill stand outside the door if anything happens, I nodded and we went to Will's office..I felt scared as my neck really ached..Bassy held my hand and we got there..he released it as I walked in, "Grell Sutcliff!" Wills angry voice echoed through the room..."Where have you been?! Last night I came looking for you but you were there! And you reek of demon! Its a disgrace along with you! Have you ever used your brain at all!?" At that point I was on the peek of tears but my mark was still sore..I could see Sebas-Chan demoning from outside..I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face as I slammed into the door, Face first and I fell into the ground, "Look at me when Im talking to you, You poor excuse of a Grim Reaper!" William had snapped when, Sebas-Chan broke and burst in grabbing his throat, "What did you say?!" He asked making sure I wasnt hurt anymore..William grabbed his Death Scythe and tried to stab Sebas-Chan but he dodged, William had a trick up his sleeve, He stabbed me instead and I gasped feeling pain exploring my stomach...

Sebastian's POV:

William had stabbed Grell, Thats when I completely lost it and fully demoned, "Do you know what happens when you harm a demon's mate? You shouldnt have done that...Now, Your gonna have a bad time..." I took a swing at William and hit him twice where he hurt Grell..He fell to the ground and I beat him up a little more before going over to Grell who was terrified..Poor thing.."Grell, Sweetie its still me Sebastian..Come to me.." I kneeled down so Grell could come over..She hesitated but she crawled over like a kitten.."Thats it...Good girl...Come here my kitten..." When Grell reached my lap I gently scooped her up and walked away, Going back..Well...Not exactly home...

Phantomhive Manor:

We arrived back to see My Young Master outside, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy, I quickly healed Grell and we went over to them and Ciel glared at me, "Sebastian! Where were you!? The Manor has been invaded and Rachel's butler is so Psychotic that she has no life in her anymore!" I went inside with Grell and she was stabbing and slicing that tomorrow never existed.."Hoooly fuuuck..." Grell had said, I twitched at her cussing.."Grell..Language.." "Sorry...Its just...This is way too far..Even for her..Something has snapped and I think I know what it is.." She took one step forward and...And...Reader...Please...I cant describe the way it happened..She..Even her mistress was shocked...Undertaker...Wasnt there...(;-; R.I.P) We couldnt calm her down...Until...he got...there...Grell fell on the ground and I kneeled down.."GRELL!" I screamed...Glaring at my daughter whos eyes shown the emotionless, Insane state she was in...Her head..Twitching..Uncontrollably...Everyone ran over and Mey-Rin kneeled next to me, " ? Are you okay?" I wanted to scream that it was a stupid question to ask I started quietly singing a song to Grell while Rachel could be heard in the background, "Rachel! Its a order...REGAIN YOUR DAMN SANITY!" She screamed..Horrified that her secret was revealed...The pain she silently suffered was revealed...But I was more worried about Grell than ever...

 **I didnt mean for it to get dark and depressing..Im really sorry for that...Tell me when you want it to end..I have 3 stories to do as well..I have 'Abandoned Manor' which is a English Project but more can be worked on here, 'Ciel x Alois' the sequel and, 'The Origins of The Half-Breed and her mistress' Or something like that...Im not sure... :3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Secrets

Rachel W's POV:

"Rachell! Its a order, REGAIN YOUR DAMN SANITY BACK!" I screamed as the butler I was seeing had no more life..She had completely lost it..And went as far as stabbing Grell. Worst of all..She was ignoring my order..I fell back going to Grell and Sebastian who had cradled Grell in his arms.."Undertaker." Alois had said..Ciel jumped and relaxed.."Get Undertaker..He should be able to calm her down.." I nodded..Everyone glared..."It wasnt my fault.." Ciel rolled his eyes, "Sure it wasnt..." His hint of sarcasm was in his voice.."Life isnt sweet, Thats why everyone wants sweet things..." I simply said before running off to Undertakers...

The Undertakers:

It took me a while but I managed to get to Undertakers just in time before he closed shop, I entered the door to..Well then..."Hehehe~ Oh! M'dear! What are you doing here!? I thought I was coming to you!" He panicked and shoved a..Girl...A normal human girl off him...Give me a break..."Well apparently your not..I just stopped by to say oh, I dunno YOUR CURRENT MATE IS INSANE AND YOU NEED TO FIX IT!" I screamed at him causing him to take a step back.."Now, Now M'Dear..Calm down...Its just a mistake ok? I didnt mean it.." "Huh?" The girl looked at me and glared..I shot a glare back at her putting my hand up my top to get a knife..She instantly shut up, "If I were you I would rid of the girl Undertaker...Things dont really turn out well..." I said with no emotion..He turned was there acting all innocent..."You wouldnt put a sweet innocent girl out on the streets would you..?" Yes, I would..And tell you TO FUCK OFF..(Young Mistress...Language...) ...Okaay.."Hmm..I suppose not...You are very vulnerable to attack.." He sighed and rubbed his temples..My eyes locked on her, glaring..."Ill make this quick...I dont like you...And you should know that, I dont give a lot of mercy to my victims..When your time is up the king falls, Meaning the game is over..Stay away..Or you'll regret it.." Undertaker had left at this point...She glared and she burst out crying..BITCH! I pulled out my knife and took a swing but Undertaker caught my hand.."What are you doing!? And why M'Dear are you crying?" I shivered when he called her that..."She...She threatened...To kill me..." Thats when I snapped and twisted out of his grip.."Shh..Now..Ill protect you..I love you after all.." Oh...Oh..Okay...Well...FUCK THIS SHIT! Revealing my Contract Seal I summoned my butler...My insane butler..."Lacrimosa Rachel...Lacrimosa.." (I dunno why..) In moments she appeared..Bloodied and insane..."Believe me now Undertaker?" He gulped and the girl clung on to him..."Help..Im scared.." Im sure you are..."Now, Now..Deary Im sure we can resolve this.." I stood there...Emotionless..I didnt want to..I wanted her to die..."Rachel. Kill her." She obeyed in a instant but I stopped her.."On second thought...Rachel..Injure her, Pin Undertaker down..Let Him see her pain." She did exactly what she was told.."No...M'Dear...Please...Dont..." I turned, Knife in hand..And ready to torture the girl..."No." Undertaker's eyes widened, Did I mention you could see his eyes? "You..Really are emotionless...Arent you?" I turned again..Her eyes widened.."No..Please..UNDERTAKER SAVE ME!" She screamed..I kicked her jaw and she fell.."Shut up." I said..I leaned closer and eyed her..Bringing my hand closer...And closer...Even closer..To her eye. "NOOOOO!" I clawed at her eye and blood gushed out as it came out..I licked the tip of my glove.."Your blood tastes horrible.." I whispered into her ear and she cried.."My...Eye.." She held it and I took a hammer out.."What happens when I destroy your stomach?" She looked at me with horror.."You...Your a monster!" I chuckled.."No. Im simply one hell of a Insane Murderer.." I whacked her stomach..Again..And Again...And Again...Undertaker stared at what I did and Rachel let him go...Her sanity returned.."Ah, Young Mistress back at your torture sessions, eh?" I glared and smacked her face.."Ill be back at punishing you! How dare you leave the manor without me knowing and how dare you slaughter men and injure Grell!" She kept her face.."Forgive me, I had no control of my actions..." She bowed with her hand over her heart..."Just deal with it.." I snarled and she went to Undertaker to talk...

Grell's POV:

Darkness...Thats all I saw..Until a voice...A voice.."Grell..Please wake up!" I moaned, I couldnt see..Everything was blurry and disoriented...Another voice..Sharp and Vicious..Almost sort of angry.."Shes calmed down..But for fucks sake..." I felt a cold hand on my face...I gently opened my eyes...A hand on my heart and everything became clearer..I moaned again and looked around..Everyones eyes were on me..Shit..Shouldnt have said anything..."Grell...Are you awake..Touch my hand..." I did as the voice told me too..I was looking up at the CIELing..(Eheheheheee~) I felt a hand sliding onto my back and gently pulling me up, Another hand on my stomach.."Hmmm?" I asked and I received a hug..."Your alright.." I hugged back and gently rested the side of my face on their shoulder and breathed slowly.."Yes..Iam.." The grip the person had on me tightened.."I thought I lost you forever...My Kitten.." Sebas-Chan...He started stroking my hair a bit and I saw Alois tearing up, "This is soo beautiful...Ciel...HUG ME!" He wrapped his arms around Ciel and he hugged back smiling..We pulled away and Rachel's voice could be heard...More calmer..But still a bit vicious.."Grell...Iam sorry for what my insane Butler did...The injury was minor of course but still...Its unacceptable for this to have happened..." I pulled her into a hug, She gasped.."Its okay...The girl is insane and would have never killed me..Yandere's are insane..." On cue the Yandere herself was at the door...Sebas-Chan had went there too..

Sebastian's POV:

I went to the door where she was.."Why are you here..? Your dangerous.." "Sebastian. Leave her be..She had no control.." My Young Masters voice could be heard..."Yes, My Lord..." I replied and she looked over my shoulder.."Youve forgiven us already?" She asked..Her eyes filled with tears.."Yes...We have..." Her bottom lip quivered as tears fell down her face.."Are you okay? Your crying..." She hugged me..."Ive never been forgiven that quick before...S-Senpai..Said not to kill...In front of people...I wouldnt...Be forgiven.." I assumed 'Senpai' was Undertaker..I hugged her close..Even if she was a Yandere...She was my daughter after all, I still love her like I love Grell.."Ah, Well you should calm down...Im sure Senpai will arrive soon.." She wiped her tears and sat down waiting for him..Not long after he arrived and she practically wrapped her arms around him protectively..Glaring and Growling at anyone who looked or even got close to him...It was fine though..No one got hurt..Amazingly..

3 Hours Later:

After a while everything got back to normal...Alois, Claude, Rachel, Rachel and Undertaker stayed for dinner...Grell had gotten a lot better at being a maid and had convinced Mey-Rin to change glasses..She can see and do a lot better while Baldroy and Finnian got better too, Needless to say everything was getting better already...

"3 Years Later:

Grell's POV:

After the incident that happened a while back we all forgiven Rachel and went on with our lives..Me and Sebas-Chan was closer than ever with her and turns out she had a brother..He wore red just like me! And uh..Had a great 'Interesting' interest in her.."H-Hey Sam! S..Senpai wont be happy with you...Playing with my B-Breasts!" Her face was flushed red..."Hehe~ Siiis you know you enjoy it!" "..." Sebastian has no words..I wouldnt blame him..Alois and Ciel got married and we are all happy...Life is great..I dont see much of William anymore but Ronald comes and visits as much as he can! I didnt want it to change...And I hope it never will..

The End..

 **Wow..The end already...I hope you enjoyed reading! :3 The sequel 'Alois x Ciel' is next..I hope you enjoy that to! SebaGrell and Ciealois (Is that the ship name?) Is the 2 favourite ships of mine! Thanks for reading and Reviewing! See you in the next one!**


End file.
